<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Chrisdami/jondami】前男友 by 74lingcc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253219">【Chrisdami/jondami】前男友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc'>74lingcc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M, R18, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>乔纳森曾经是达米安的男朋友。<br/>克里斯是达米安现在的男朋友。<br/>最后结局是三人行，避雷注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>乔纳森的离开意味达米安的一个恋情的结束，他们在他们的超级暑假里互相扶持的回到地球，罗宾能跟与他有如此亲密接触的乔恩成为恋人，男孩在他们这样的年纪里开始暗恋，并开始恋爱的行为很常见，但是这种小男友关系在乔纳森遭遇意外长大，并且选择成为超级军团的成员，要跟他告别后，达米安认为他是失恋了。</p><p>前男友是一个要吐未吐的名词，超级小子要去到几个世纪后的未来里当他的超级英雄，这完全就是绝恋，所以达米安看他的眼神十分恶毒。</p><p>“呃…虽然很不对，但是我还是要再说一句，抱歉。”</p><p>这是他们最后的道别，达米安还在愤懑一个三周的时间让他没了一个初恋男友，但是小乔恩则不同，他可是度过了七年，对达米安已经消失那种初恋的狂热了。</p><p>而且他觉得罗宾太小了，17岁的超级小子要跟13岁的达米安继续恋爱，怎么看怎么犯法。反正蝙蝠侠是绝对不会放过他的。</p><p>“滚快点！”</p><p>前职业刺客可不是什么心胸开阔的人，达米安觉得他丢了一个很大的面子，他竟然被乔纳森甩了，即使是意外，而且对方跟他年龄差距也是正常事情，可是达米安就是恨，韦恩的尊严让他十分恼怒，所以他恶犬咆哮的看着乔纳森跟军团的人离开，然后就开始失落。</p><p>他没有一个很要好的朋友了，这意味他的后背不能安心，再也没有一个可以带你飞翔，给你挡伤害的超级朋友了。</p><p>肯特家的人总有股特别的魅力，达米安必须承认超级小子真的非常好用，这是一种地球顶尖物种的存在，他失去了便利还没了初恋，简直元气大伤。</p><p>所以这种硬伤影响到了超人的第二个儿子。</p><p>准确来说是养子。</p><p>一次幻影地带暴乱而产生的无辜者，佐德将军对他的亲生儿子洛尔做了个错误决定，那样小的小孩去给他当间谍真是伤天害理的事情，因此身为同胞，克拉克以卡尔艾尔的身份收养了洛尔佐德，让这样珍贵的克星幼崽得到庇护。</p><p>因此达米安在被介绍这个改头换面的克里斯·肯特的时候，就有些奇怪的情绪，对方跟他年龄相似，只比他小两岁，要说更特别的话，那就是他是个纯种的氪星人。</p><p>因此新上任的超级小子跟罗宾合作的时候感觉不对，克里斯再怎么善良也有一个在竞争残酷的幻影区里厮杀出来的童年，他的直觉很敏锐，达米安就是在把他当成什么人的替身的样子。</p><p>这不是诋毁，而是一个便利，有一个人跟你定位差不多，达米安就按照那个习惯去对待克里斯，他让那个小氪星人跟他配合训练，为他承担伤害，一些危险的开头事情让他去做。简直奴役殆尽。</p><p>只是克里斯还没有开始要反抗什么，他只是一个得到另一个归属的小朋友，养父养母都很好，他还有另一个跟他有些同病相怜相似的大哥哥，但是初来地球还不能算太习惯。加上克里斯的性格，因此他还算沉稳的先听从达米安的指挥，毕竟他加入了少年泰坦，被这名恶劣上司控制。</p><p>可这种僵局的打破在少年荷尔蒙导致的意乱情迷的时候，达米安被神经毒攻击，在克里斯紧张的照顾他的时候，达米安吻了克里斯。</p><p>“你可是我的第一个男友啊！”</p><p>小罗宾声音恶毒又嘶哑，更可怕的是还有哭腔。</p><p>“你怎么可以就这样走了！我们没有约会！没有牵手！连接吻都没有！这样算什么！”</p><p>这简直就是少年郁结，达米安喜欢小动物，他能对小动物有耐心，就证明对乔纳森有耐心，他都已经在规划他们这对小恋人需要做什么了，可是一个这样莫名其妙的意外让达米安的失望全部落空了，这对控制欲非常强悍的韦恩家的人来说，是个失败彻底的沮丧事情。</p><p>克里斯在被吻了之后迅速跑掉了，他还是个小孩，被他的上司，这样一个同性朋友对待是真的能让大脑混。可是克里斯不是单纯的小孩子，能进去正义联盟执行任务的孩子怎么能不多些心思呢，他就该知道达米安还喜欢乔纳森肯特，那个因为加入别的势力而离开的超人的亲生儿子，他来这里就是一个代替品，因为他是氪星人，所以大家都皆大欢喜。</p><p>可是克里斯不高兴，他本质还是一个佐德，他继承他父亲的侵略性，所以他来到这里遭遇的事情就是一个屈辱。向克拉克抱怨是最不应该的事情，他要感谢这名善良的艾尔先生。</p><p>所以他应该去责问达米安，让他不要再把他当另一个人的代替品了。在看到达米安的时候对方在病床上，看着虚弱虚弱，没有以往那样过度侵略的感觉，只是像个受伤的小动物，在床上躺着，毫无精神的样子。因为在睡觉。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>有名佐德要开始扬威耀武了，可是他看着那样惨惨的达米安又消失那种要趁机欺负达米安的感觉，只是上前去，很仔细的看达米安。</p><p>克里斯是脸红的，因为达米安吻过他，所以他决心要吻回去。</p><p>于是病床上达米安努力的再躲这个莫名其妙发疯的氪星人，他被抱着上半身的强吻了几次，达米安被按得主角发红，对方似乎还没无廉耻到把舌头伸进去的地步，只是克里斯坚定的要告诉达米安别的事情了。</p><p>“我比那个家伙好。”</p><p>他们都知道那个家伙是谁。</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>罗宾有点生气，他强压怒气来听克里斯要说什么，他还是有些贵族礼仪的，对方说完就可以滚了，滚出去泰坦，滚出去哥谭，余生只能在大都市行动了。</p><p>“你看，我是纯血种，我的力量比他要大，对吧，我甚至还能进入少年泰坦了，克拉克总称赞我的热视线掌握得很好。”</p><p>一个男人要拿他的正统了：“所以，达米安，听着，别再把你的替身把数用到我身上，现在超人只有我一个儿子，我比那个叫乔纳森的人要好很多！”</p><p>该死，他是不是喜欢达米安了，克里斯喊出来之后，他觉得他在嫉妒那个素未谋面的乔恩。</p><p>“……”</p><p>达米安原本警惕怒意的脸变得无奈，他叹了口气，也觉得自己做这种想要一个人代替另一个人的事情，也是过份了。</p><p>“抱歉……我不该把你当成乔……”</p><p>“我要取代他！”</p><p>克里斯大声说：“我可是比他要更加优秀的超级小子啊！”</p><p>而且……他如果要更优秀，必须有一个好的搭档。</p><p>“成为我的男朋友吧，达米安，我们在一起会更好的，我们能完成很多大事的，不要想着别的东西了，看看现在，我才是你最信任的朋友。”</p><p>再一次恋爱吗，或许会不错？达米安想了想，答应了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>罗宾继续与超级小子恋爱，但是这很不同，对方完全是另一个训练有素的家伙，跟乔纳森那种小朋友思想完全不同。</p><p>只是在克里斯带达米安到半空，或者是为他挡下巨大碎石的时候，达米安总感觉胃疼。他很难没有一点把对方当替身的情绪。</p><p>世界上没有最清澈的水，但这也是世界的必须，克里斯跟达米安的恋爱或许有别的问题，可是就是这个问题让他们联系紧密。</p><p>佐德不甘愿一直被打上艾尔的标签，所以他比较认真的对待达米安，这点很好，因为小罗宾可是从小就父母分离的人，他能被格雷森感化，就会对这种认真上心，只是在一起十几年后，反而是克里斯开始厌倦了。</p><p>他们都已经分别继承了父亲各自的称谓，现在所有人都认可达米安是蝙蝠侠，所有人都知道克里斯是超人，他们事情更多，特别是达米安简直就是被逼得阴郁又偏执，还更加不择手段的只是为了维护哥谭。克里斯开导他真的开导得很累了。</p><p>所以他开始对他的男友产生厌恶情绪。</p><p>***</p><p>“我记得你有个前男友。”</p><p>克里斯选了个不好的聊天开头，他们现在在孤独堡垒，达米安借他的仪器工作。</p><p>“是的，怎么了。”</p><p>韦恩能感觉对方那种有些懒洋洋跟无所谓的轻蔑感，克里斯觉得不想跟他继续关系，那么达米安也不会挽留。他事情太多，没有什么时间玩谈情说爱的游戏。只是超人与蝙蝠侠必须保持合作，他们是世界级的搭档，双方撕破脸皮有损利益。</p><p>“说说他？”</p><p>或许只是想引起达米安一个争端的开始，又或者单纯无聊的想要知道，某个空间塌陷的数据等待有点久，两个人都挺无聊的坐在沙发上。</p><p>“死了，没什么好说的。”</p><p>达米安果然恶毒又不安好心，但乔纳森离开这么久还甩了他，达米安真的能当他死了。</p><p>只是蝙蝠侠是个大身份，布鲁斯当年神经质便是有这个原因，达米安才继承不太久，还不知道成为黑暗骑士意味什么。所以在他无意的说起乔纳森的时候，某个地方开始产生波动。</p><p>双方都紧张的盯着那个地方，克里斯下意识的把达米安守在身后，达米安则浑身警备的准备武器，这里是孤独堡垒，出现的意外不是他肉身可以抵挡的。</p><p>于是某个家伙很快的掉了下来，对方看着年轻又气盛，他跌坐在地上，十分迅速的开始说话：</p><p>“我是不小心来到这里我会很快离开我不是坏人……”</p><p>乔纳森用英语，氪星语，半人马语，说了一遍，准备继续用宇宙通用语的时候，他才发现对面站着的是谁。</p><p>一个带着他的家族徽章的人，以及后面穿戴蝙蝠衣服的……达米安。乔纳森认出他了。</p><p>所以蝙蝠侠是一语成谶的可怕，又或者这个身份包含言灵的作用，达米安说到他的前男友，因此对方被引来这里了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“确认对方身份。”</p><p> </p><p>两方见面的场景没有尴尬也没有美好，只是单纯的防备，达米安已经往后撤退一段距离，打算先下手为强的开启他掌握的关于孤独堡垒他能运用的防备武器，如果是敌人，他要先能控制住对方。</p><p> </p><p>但是克里斯却把达米安抓了回来，现任的超人拉着现任蝙蝠侠的手，在乔纳森面前开始十指相扣，让那位外来者感觉尴尬，站在那里不知道要怎么开口说话。</p><p> </p><p>“不用确认了，堡垒的警报没有运作，我听到门禁里关于确认身份的信息了。”</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森跟达米安合作这么久，深知对方的不安跟控制偏执，所以他先表现自信的安抚达米安，想让那个眉头紧皱的小韦恩放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>“他是乔纳森·塞缪尔·肯特，他的基因有在这边备份。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安还是没能放松，他回应了一声，罕见的不太确定的询问对面：“你怎么回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…”</p><p> </p><p>说真的，乔恩还是觉得不适应，不只是长大的达米安，还有那个…他应该知道的同类。相隔几个世纪的信息传播不算容易，但是这几年克拉克还是断续的有跟他聊天，他的父亲有告诉过他一个信息，说他收养了佐德将军的儿子，然后达米安跟他玩得要好……</p><p> </p><p>看来现在这种情况，不是单纯的玩得要好的地步啊。那时候乔纳森心里就有些在意了，虽然说他选择一个要在超级军团里承担超人的地位，可是他还是觉得很愧疚，达米安跟他分别的时候还是那个稚嫩幼稚的样子，他直觉那是个麻烦，可是这种相隔了几个世纪，不再见面的方式不意味他真的能放下达米安，虽然因为祖父的问题让他在太空流浪七年，但是初恋这种东西是很珍贵的。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不如坐下来聊聊，这里就是接待厅。”</p><p> </p><p>领导军团的锻炼让乔恩不再是青涩的小孩子，他不太高兴克里斯拿了他放弃的位置，所以他先开始了主导，表明他才是这里最正规的继承人。他熟悉孤独堡垒，以主人的语气让对方坐下聊天。</p><p> </p><p>“直接说。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安不爽了，他讨厌被夺取主导权，这意味聊天的范围不被他控制，而且克里斯握紧他的手让他感知到对方在恼怒——这个氪星人遭遇挑衅了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我被时间……只是一个宇宙通缉犯，下了一个陷阱，偶尔会遭遇空间压缩然后被挤压到另一个地方，这是他躲避追捕的手段，没想到我这一次掉到这里来了。”</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森很直接的说，他没想要惹达米安不高兴。</p><p> </p><p>那么这不难推测，接任的蝙蝠侠判断：“所以你等下会离开。”</p><p> </p><p>听到达米安的话，克里斯挑眉，他不那么紧张了。</p><p> </p><p>“以前可能是这样，但现在不一定了，我们可以叙旧，d。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要叙旧，把原因告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>“太冷淡了，d。”乔纳森耸耸肩：“知道我为什么能被对方下陷阱吗，因为我只是被邀请加入超级军团，而不是那个世纪的人，所以我能被空间弹出，而现在，在这里，空间稳定了，看来这是我正确的时间，我没有这么容易的就能回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你的任务怎么处理。”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，那个只是路上碰到的家伙而已，现在我在休假，dami，跟我说说之前的事情吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这可真是孜孜不倦，达米安没有追问的余地了，他搞清楚事情，而开始神经放松，只是他旁边的超人可没有轻松，克里斯率先的靠近乔纳森，他把自己控制得彬彬有礼，面带微笑的朝对方伸手。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，我是洛尔·佐德，也就是克里斯肯特，我是你被收养的兄弟，如今克拉克也是我的父亲，我想你应该知道我。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我知道你。”</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森伸手过去回应，他比克里斯看着要年轻，因此显得不那么稳重，在双方握手的时候，空气里出现某种裂缝，一种力量在碰撞，只是这很快消失，因为他们松手了。达米安在旁边眯着眼看着，他熟悉这样的场景，那是血亲跟收养之间的不爽情绪，毕竟他有三个养兄弟，既然在开始的时候他会想杀了他们，那么克里斯不满意乔纳森回来也很正常。</p><p> </p><p>在自己的利益面前没有必要放低姿态，因为这完全就是在违背人类生存的本能，如果乔恩要回超人这个位置，那么克里斯显然是要反抗的。而且达米安跟克里斯立场相同，他们合作太久，默契这种事情不是这么容易培养的。</p><p> </p><p>“既然这样，克里斯，你接待乔恩吧，等下把数据发送给我，我要离开。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安拍拍克里斯的肩膀，他的男友是个有能力的成年人，这种事情是要自己解决的。</p><p> </p><p>“别走，d。”</p><p> </p><p>“留下，dami。”</p><p> </p><p>佐德与肯特同时说话，这让他们对视一眼，然后很不自然的转移目光，看到达米安身上。</p><p> </p><p>“我留下了干什么，你们应该先联系克拉克跟露易丝。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安不想理会肯特家的事情，而且现在氛围诡异又尴尬，他忙死了，不想管这种家族争端。</p><p> </p><p>“对，是要告诉爸爸跟妈妈。”</p><p> </p><p>克里斯笑了起来，他搭住了达米安的肩膀，说要送他离开。</p><p> </p><p>“那么乔恩，你才回来，跟父母们好好聊天吧。”</p><p> </p><p>超级小子想要上前去再说什么，可是这边的通讯已经开了，克拉克的影像出现在上面，他正好奇的看了这边一眼，然后愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>“爸爸…”</p><p> </p><p>乔恩泄气的也站住了，他就站在那里跟他的父亲，还有旁边匆忙过来的露易丝对视，余光里能看到克里斯吻了一下达米安的脸颊，然后抱住他离开了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是在出了孤寂堡垒的时候，达米安要克里斯把他放下。</p><p>“好了，你回去你的大都市。”</p><p>达米安不是白痴，他是男人，他懂那种男性的争端，所以那时候他没有反抗克里斯的举动，但是现在不需要了。</p><p>“你送你离开，会更快。”</p><p>克里斯倒是没有无视达米安的要求，他只是放下他的男友，然后跟他正面谈话。</p><p>“我是驾驶战机过来的。”</p><p>达米安抱着手臂，深色不善的说话：“而且我最近会一直在哥谭，你不要来烦我。”</p><p>多年的合作让他明白达米安的意思：他会在自己的领地里，不参与他们的争端，以及赶快把乔纳森这个意外解决了。</p><p>“我们不是伴侣？”</p><p>佐德神色轻松，只是语气带上了暧昧。</p><p>“不是，我们没有计划结婚，而且濒临分手。”</p><p>现在是他们事务繁忙的时候，克里斯有他自己的职业，还打算解决了幻影区这个麻烦；达米安根本没有助手，比他更忙，两个人在一起更多是在聊正经事情，根本没有谈情说爱的时间。互相的男友关系简直就是过去时了。</p><p>“我们不会分手。”</p><p>“我会。”</p><p>达米安很直接了当的反驳了克里斯：“别再在意乔纳森的事情，你已经不是以前的幼稚家伙了。”</p><p>在开始的时候，他们的恋爱总有郁结，直到克里斯打了达米安的处女卡，他们成年而得到了通行证，氪星人看着那个蛮横又自大的家伙被他压在身下的时候，感觉无比满足。佐德意识到那个早就离开的艾尔不值得成为他的阴影，达米安现在就在为他发抖，给他展现虚弱，他们共同扶持跟战斗，这已经不是可以取代的事情了。</p><p>所以今天他才这样自然的调侃达米安关于他前男友的事情，但是没有想到对方真的就这样回归了。</p><p>“好吧，我不会靠近哥谭，除非你召唤我。”</p><p>已经是超人的克里斯有他自己的本事，所以达米安一边离开一边摆手，表示他知道。他们依旧是一个阵营的搭档，分手不会，也不能影响超人与蝙蝠侠这种级别的关系。他们继承身份的时候已经知道了这不是他们私人的物品了，太崇高了，世界不能大乱。</p><p>***</p><p>晚上，肯特一家都在聚会，克拉克回到汉密尔顿居住，他们还在那个大农场里，乔恩与他的父母都在怀念，克里斯坐在一边表情恬静，很有礼貌的不插话那有血缘的一家三口，而且在晚餐后就表示要回去大都市，他在那里有自己居住的地方。</p><p>乔纳森看了一眼，并没有更多注意力，只是在第二天，他跟父母叙旧的情绪减少不少后，他才去到大都市里闲逛。</p><p>这里变化很大，可在超级小子眼里简直就算原始，他在几个世纪前生活很久，但是现在的世纪才是他本源的家。因此乔纳森只觉得怀念，并且还饶有兴致的看着如今的超人工作，克里斯灭了一栋楼的火，然后换回他的衣服，朝在公园里站立的乔纳森走来。</p><p>“你好啊，我的养兄弟。”</p><p>乔恩率先的打招呼，双方在有些了解之后就不会有那样陌生的警惕状态，即使他还是对克拉克又找了一个养子，有些代替他的举动这样的消化不良，但是乔纳森总体来说还是个不错的人。氪星人的数量近乎灭绝，他们是未来互相扶持的同物种了。</p><p>“你好。”</p><p>克里斯也没有最开始时候觉得被当替身的自卑感，并大大方方的带他的兄弟去大都市参观。他们一边试探，一边不疼不痒聊天，双方的隔阂逐渐消失，身为克拉克的孩子们，他们是有一些相似之处的品质的。</p><p>“嗯…所以，你现在是跟达米安在一起吗？”</p><p>乔纳森摸摸鼻子，有些不好意思的询问。</p><p>“对啊……我跟他在一起很久了。”</p><p>他们从助手进阶到导师，都一直在一起，想起最开始的时候，15岁的达米安其实还挺难搞的，克里斯露出点无奈，他竟然现在都还能觉得牙疼。</p><p>“那么，你知道我跟他恋爱过吗。”</p><p>艾尔的发问有些意味不明，但是身为现任，佐德表现得大方：</p><p>“我知道，你是他的前男友。”</p><p>看来那个小艾尔有些不死心的感觉啊，克里斯有点不爽：“你想要去看看他吗，我带你去吧。”</p><p>去看看现在那个阴狠毒辣的达米安吧，那个只有我可以跟他安然相处的人。佐德微笑。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>所以他们来到哥谭，两名氪星人能轻而易举的在上空，但只能是边缘。</p><p>克里斯跟乔纳森解释，现任的蝙蝠侠对哥谭的监控加强了不少，既然他不想他们前来，那么激怒达米安不是一个很好的选择。</p><p>“d应该不会介意吧，我们只是来做客。”</p><p>乔纳森有点不在意，他小时候可是常常跑来这边找达米安玩的。</p><p>“他介意的，他不仅会介意，还会让你得到教训。”</p><p>佐德可是尝试过达米安的手段，他表情没什么变化，因为还有别的方法。</p><p>超人回想了一下最近跟达米安交换的东西，然后想要推测达米安会出现在哪里，现在的哥谭简直被改造得像个武器，所以即使是氪星人，也不能这么简单的找到达米安。</p><p>“那么我们怎么办。”</p><p>超级小子嘴角扯起：“我来联系他？”</p><p>“你可以试试。”他真的不介意看到乔纳森被挂电话的模样，可现在克里斯没有这种兴致：</p><p>“只是先跟我来吧，我应该能猜到达米安会在哪里。”</p><p>这种熟悉另一方的表现让乔纳森不太高兴，谁都想要一个亲密的朋友，但是不会想要这个朋友还有另一个更加亲密的朋友，但他现在只能默不作声的跟在克里斯身后，要看看这个氪星纯种能做出什么事情。</p><p>事情果然如乔纳森所愿，他们在哥谭的郊区看到了达米安，对方穿着正装，在一个像是监狱的地方，跟里面的工作人员聊着什么，乔恩认真看了看，发现芭芭拉在那里。蝙蝠女没有以往的制服，而是带着警徽。看来她继承了她父亲的职位，成为了戈登局长。</p><p>“他正在跟警局争执，要把试验的幻影监狱转化为正式的幻影监狱，韦恩集团无偿帮助政府，哈哈，看来他已经收买了几个政务了。”</p><p>克里斯对乔纳森解说情况，而超级小子则邹眉头想了想：</p><p>“达米安用的是…你给他的技术吗。”</p><p>“对，幻影地带，他想要真正把哥谭的罪犯全部关押起来，试验的三个月已经出现成效，并没有人能越狱，就连小丑也没能逃跑，只是芭芭拉觉得太冒险，因为一旦有罪犯成功越狱，那么所有的犯人都能跟着一起逃脱，幻影区域不是单间，而是一整个的区域。”</p><p>“很冒险。”</p><p>乔纳森评价，因为他也曾跟过克拉克处理幻影区的越狱事件，一堆麻烦的家伙跑出来，让一切都大混乱。达米安只是凡人之区，他一个人怎么能抵挡这么多罪犯？</p><p>“但是这个太必要了，新型罪犯越来越多，达米安必须在监狱源头控制，不让那些家伙重复再重复的跑出来，不然他真的能累死。”</p><p>那个高傲的家伙没有助手，克里斯知道达米安的难处，可他不能提供什么帮助。蝙蝠之子固执到疯狂，越是了解越知道不可能。而且达米安一直在隐瞒什么事情，偏执的要自己去解决，克里斯试探了几年也怠惰了。</p><p>“那么，现在你还在使用幻影区吗？”</p><p>乔纳森询问。</p><p>“嗯，可是也不会太久了，达米安或许需要一个稳固关押罪犯的地方，但我已经是要淘汰这个方式了。”</p><p>佐德的眼睛开始晦暗，里面有种不可名状的狠意：</p><p>“我要把幻影区解决了，那种重复处理氪星罪犯的事情，已经不需要了。”</p><p>人各有志，蝙蝠侠有他的计划，超人也有自己的事情，乔纳森没有开口提醒幻影地带还有克里斯的亲生父亲的事情，那不是他要关注的地方，他只是发现达米安往手上的仪器看了一眼，接着那张总是板着脸的怒容出现了不屑跟厌倦的情绪，氪星人的眼睛能看到仪器上的景象，那是他们漂浮在上空的模样，乔恩知道他们被发现了，但是最关键的地方是：</p><p>——达米安看到克里斯出现在这里，没有一丝高兴的情绪。——</p><p>要知道恋爱中的人可不是这样的啊，乔恩回忆，即使是他把达米安惹怒到最生气的地步，可对方不会像是看一个无所谓的物品这样看他。</p><p>看来克里斯跟达米安的感情没有多好。</p><p>“你成为超人后，感觉很忙吗。”</p><p>他试探一句。</p><p>“还好。”</p><p>对方的表情出现疲惫，是的，乔纳森能确定克里斯不算是时间空闲的人了，如果拥有情人的话，那么双方都会神采奕奕，即使达米安不是能够给人打气的家伙，但是恋爱里的人，是会有种希望的精神气的。</p><p>他没能想更多，克里斯就扯着他要离开的样子。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>乔恩觉得还没看够。</p><p>“我们要被驱逐了。”</p><p>话音刚落，乔纳森便快速躲避，军团的历练让他有不少的战斗经验，现在他看着远去爆炸的三个弹头，觉得达米安是不是过分了。</p><p>“别在意。”</p><p>佐德让艾尔跟他离开：“达米安没有发射追踪武器，已经是很仁慈了。”</p><p>看来他们的关系是真的不好，乔纳森都要无语了。</p><p>只是他觉得他隐约捕捉到什么机会，因为，他是真的有考虑要在现在的地球里长期居住了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****</p><p> </p><p>哥谭被两个氪星人窥视的感觉很不好，达米安聊完了今天的任务，虽然戈登还是不愿意妥协，但是现在他们已经到了双方规划的地步了。</p><p>因此他直截了当的去截取乔纳森的频道，那个小艾尔有自己在超级军团的通讯器，达米安不太难的破解了ai，然后call了乔恩。</p><p>刚刚与克里斯道别的乔纳森收到网络攻击的时候还有些疑惑，他打开他的通讯器，才发现是达米安在找他。</p><p>“过来蝙蝠洞。”</p><p>达米安不逃避这种聊天，他不想让别人好奇他。</p><p>只是速度太快，达米安还没来得及换下正装，他只是把外套脱了，而乔纳森就降临了他的蝙蝠洞。</p><p>“好久不见，达米安。”</p><p>乔恩笑容很大的朝达米安走去，他抱了抱他很好的朋友，对方的味道熟悉又怀念。</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>达米安同样也有些感慨万分，他回抱了乔纳森，但是很快就松开了。</p><p>“坐那里。”</p><p>这里竟然有个小规模的客厅了。蝙蝠洞变化很大，但乔恩还是放松的朝达米安指向的沙发走去。韦恩自己坐向自己的主人座位，接着就是开始审视乔恩了。</p><p>对方看着没有长大太多，看来他身上的宇宙时间还是混乱，只是达米安是地球人，他遵守地球的老化，可模样并没有太成熟，他27岁了，只有身上的气质符合这个岁数。</p><p>“所以你想要聊什么，我只能给你一个小时的叙旧时间。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠还有自己的安排，但是这已经是很大的妥协了，乔纳森笑容灿烂，开始孜孜不倦的讲他在超级军团的事情，期间他也有询问达米安发生过什么，对方回答并不多，可是这个聊天已经持续了两小时了。</p><p>达米安已经安排机械送来甜品跟零食给乔纳森，他自己则坐在旁边喝酒，乔恩早就让达米安坐到他旁边聊天，他笑眯眯的感觉达米安还是那样子总觉得自己是个成年人，他就猜不出他在未来的世纪里也是会懂抽烟喝酒的吗。军团的首领不是单纯的力量就能担当的。</p><p>“你为什么还是把我当小朋友对待？”</p><p>他们在小时候就是这样相处，达米安给他零食，就当作是个好敷衍了。</p><p>“因为你喜欢。”</p><p>达米安记得他还在罗宾的时候，有跟乔恩探索过去另一个星球，然后看到了未来的乔纳森，贪吃而肥胖。</p><p>“好吧，我的确是喜欢。”</p><p>被这样记住爱好让乔恩挺开心的，他更加靠近达米安，然后俏皮又快速的亲了亲对方的脸颊。</p><p>微醺的达米安能让乔恩成功占便宜，但是与此同时他也被攻击，超级小子愣愣的看着达米安手里的暗器，他能感觉到脸部表皮被破开的轻微疼痛，如果不是因为他是钢铁之躯，或许他早就被切割了半个大脑了。</p><p>“…你有病啊！”</p><p>小乔恩超级委屈的大叫。</p><p>“你才有病！不要随便触碰我！不知道我有自我防御的本能吗！”</p><p>达米安早就防备的往后退去做到沙发的角落，恶狠狠的看着乔纳森。</p><p>“蝙蝠侠不是不杀人的吗！为什么要携带这样危险的武器啊！”</p><p>“我现在面对的敌人全部都是很难杀死的！这是自保！”</p><p>他是白痴吗！没看到哥谭城已经近乎机械了吗！达米安内心大骂，半机械的人类不容易杀死的！</p><p>“好吧就这样啦！不要攻击我了！”</p><p>对方完全是个好姿势，乔恩一下子就扑到达米安的怀里，他的脸在对方的胸肌上蹭了蹭，氪星的厚脸皮让他不认为达米安的衬衫是什么困难。</p><p>“下去。”</p><p>达米安姿势古怪的只能把两脚放在乔纳森的身旁，简直就是户门大开。</p><p>“我们以前经常这样！”</p><p>超级小子总是喜欢亲昵，他会喜欢抱着达米安蹭来蹭去，对方则嘲讽他像条小狗。</p><p>“但那是很久的事情了。”达米安打了那个拥有柔软头发的头颅几下，然后乔恩委屈的抬头看他了。</p><p>“别玩什么旧情复燃，我没有那个兴致。”</p><p>“没有，我只是单纯的想要靠近你。”</p><p>乔纳森把脸埋在达米安的衬衫上，闷闷的说话：“我其实那时候跟你分手是觉得不合适，我不想因为两个人相差太多然后争吵。”</p><p>所以他不是不喜欢达米安，而是选择了超级军团，那是一种地位，一种事业，他在宇宙里度过七年而没什么作为，在看到达米安还是依旧拿平时的态度看他的时候，乔纳森就知道他会不高兴了。</p><p>对方依旧把他当大一点，还是那样超级小子，这是正常的态度，可是乔恩会觉得，这是在看不起他。一个本能里竞争的错觉，乔恩知道这个，他也曾经想过在地球慢慢打拼可以进步。可太少了，他的父亲正值壮年没有退休的必要，一个地球里有这么多的超人类是拥挤的，他见识了宇宙的广阔，怎么可能继续缩在这个小地方。</p><p>所以直到现在，他感觉足够了。</p><p>“d，我花费了五年，从军团的成员成为首领，我带领一整个不比正义联盟要差的联盟，而且现在你也长大了，所以我认为我们合适了。”</p><p>他觉得他可以匹配达米安了，乔纳森认为，他在未来里没有别的恋情发生，他毫无感觉，或许一直在不自觉的陷入初恋里，就像现在他看到达米安就感觉心情愉快，光是这点已经足够了。</p><p>“你认为而已。”</p><p>韦恩最讨厌被别人擅自下决定，所以他更加用力的踹了乔纳森一脚，要他下去。</p><p>“你真是太野蛮了。”</p><p>超级小子抱怨一句，放开了达米安，他看着对方坐正，慢条斯理的把自己的衣服褶皱整齐，心里那点不满意已经消失了。</p><p>“好吧，我没有初恋郁结，肯特，我现在知道你当初那个决定是对的，但是我现在没打算再一次接受你。”</p><p>达米安在成长的时候已经清楚了，那时候在他面前的17岁的乔恩只是一个不彻底的陌生人，他们在一起就等于从新恋爱，需要慢慢了解对方彼此磨合，或许乔纳森不需要，但是达米安是肯定要去配合对方，因此乔纳森甩了他，是等于给他好处。</p><p>但是理解不等于接受，小气的达米安还是能继续怨恨乔恩，正如他现在不算能太冷静的对待这个前男友，邀请对方来哥谭的独自叙旧，是有些私心的。他没有彻底放下乔纳森，但也仅仅如此而已，连克里斯他都坦然分手，更何况是这样陌生的乔纳森呢。</p><p>“因为克里斯？”乔纳森皱眉：“你真的在跟他在一起？”</p><p>他们看着没有多么亲密的样子。</p><p>“不是因为他，但我的确是跟他在一起。”</p><p>达米安有些想要利用佐德来打发了乔恩，但是他摇摇头，还是没能说谎。反正他不想对乔纳森说谎：</p><p>“只是我们在一起的事情已经是过去式，互相没有什么感觉，现在是合作的状态，不过没有正式的说明分手。”</p><p>克里斯与他心知肚明，只是因为乔恩突然的回归，他配合他的男性自尊，随意他亲昵而已。事实上他们已经很久没有这种举动了。</p><p>“所以我有机会！”</p><p>乔纳森眼睛发光，想要再一次靠近达米安。</p><p>“你没有！给我滚回去！”</p><p>蝙蝠侠严肃的盯着超级小子，他没打算给对方什么期待。这已经是很正面的表达不满，乔纳森装模作样的扁扁嘴，没什么反抗的走了。</p><p>他现在确定了达米安是个单身汉，但是就是没有需要恋情的打算。</p><p>可是他需要啊。乔恩感觉自己的心跳，是比以往要更加的有活力，这就是依旧爱恋的证明。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>乔纳森离开蝙蝠洞后，并没有再做什么事情，他只是在汉密尔顿跟他的父母农场生活几天，克里斯与达米安继续自己身份的事情，不过在肯特家的周末聚会的时候，乔恩率先的找克里斯说要聊聊，他们站在农场的边缘，附近是一篇金色农田。</p><p>“我其实跟爸爸聊过了。”</p><p>乔纳森说，他看向克里斯，表情带上以往那种没有的正经感：“我想要在地球上居住。”</p><p>“你的队伍呢。”</p><p>“不需要了。”</p><p>超级小子笑了笑，但是看到克里斯挑眉，便继续说：“那边的世界已经不需要英雄了，我已经完成我的事情了。”</p><p>虽然这是几百年的累计，但是乔恩只觉得没有发展空间。如果回来这边跟克里斯争一争，或许还能有些斗志。</p><p>“你还是要回去。”</p><p>克里斯突然说，但是乔纳森微笑的反驳：</p><p>“只是一些交接的小事情。”</p><p>“你要回去，我收到了军团的信息。”</p><p>超人坚定的继续，他有他现在的地位，自然也有信息的渠道：“他们的首领不能这样不明不白的离开。”</p><p>看来对方对他很排斥，乔恩有些不爽，但是没有表现出来：</p><p>“是啊，我还是要回去，但是我现在回不去，你能打开空间吗，他们也未必能这么快来接我。”</p><p>克里斯神情不变：“我暂时是打不开，但是你说要留在这里做什么。”</p><p>“做一个农夫？”乔恩开玩笑的说。</p><p>“你还会继续英雄活动吗？”</p><p>“也许？”</p><p>这些听着真是幼稚，不着调，无聊，而且前言不搭后语，只是克里斯没有觉得这是一个单纯的谈话，要知道乔纳森已经在透露他要回归这边的信息，或许有必要回去未来一次，但是既然他都跟克拉克说了，这就表示，他最终会在地球居住。</p><p>而克里斯考虑的是，他的地位被分割了。大都市有两个氪星人，这有点位置重叠，加上乔纳森是克拉克的血亲，克里斯作为被收养的位置有些尴尬，但他已经继承了超人的名号，那么这就不会被改变。可没有人会忽视一个氪星人类的力量，乔纳森能带领团队，或者自己组成团队，那么现在的英雄布局会被改变。</p><p>不过都没有伤害到直接利益，或许在克里斯小时候还会防备克拉克的亲生儿子回来，但是现在他自己已经搬出去，有自己的事业、人脉，跟财富。所以那点名声的虚拟东西，其实也就没什么了。</p><p>只是他总是跟乔纳森有股竞争的冲动，克里斯还没搞清楚这种情绪是为什么，所以他压了下去，然后对乔恩说，如果有需要，他会帮忙，毕竟他现在算是他的长兄。</p><p>“好啊。”乔纳森声音爽快：“我想要大家都来叙旧呢。”</p><p>如果他要在地球居住，那么就需要告诉以前的朋友。</p><p>克里斯点头了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“关我屁事。”</p><p>达米安答应借他们一个庄园给英雄们开聚会，但是自己不想去。</p><p>“为什么，你也有很多朋友会来。”</p><p>克里斯在他旁边挨靠仪器，达米安刚刚夜巡回来，正在拆卸装备。</p><p>“蝙蝠侠不去聚会。”</p><p>这个借口很拙劣，克里斯没有在意：“你在发小脾气，出什么问题了。”</p><p>“没有问题，不要妄想窥视我，对了，警告你一句，把你的氪星兄弟管好，他再靠近哥谭我就让他见血。”</p><p>闲得要命的乔纳森总想找达米安玩，只是小韦恩每次都让他见导弹。</p><p>“乔恩？他在骚扰你吗？”</p><p>克里斯皱起眉头。</p><p>“没有，那个家伙就是缺朋友，他才23岁，你觉得这个年纪的家伙除了贪吃跟爱玩还有什么，可是我没有闲心跟他去玩。”</p><p>他们都经历过那个时候，玩心很大，不过状态不太对。</p><p>“只是这样吗？”</p><p>克里斯询问，可是达米安没有回答。好吧，那么他就去找乔恩，传达达米安所谓的警告。</p><p>现在，佐德与艾尔在一个酒吧，乔纳森兴致缺缺的观察周围，克里斯在喝酒。</p><p>“dami说，你在烦他。”</p><p>克里斯转过一杯酒，推到乔纳森面前。</p><p>“他还没习惯？”</p><p>乔恩一口喝完，这时旁边有个女孩跟他搭讪，不过他拒绝了。</p><p>“他为什么要习惯。”克里斯没什么表情：“你在那边没有女友吗？”</p><p>“没有，只有朋友，宠物都没有，但是如果需要，我会选择在地球寻找。”</p><p>“为什么。”</p><p>“大概是我对人类比较心动吧。”</p><p>乔纳森看了克里斯一眼，对方眯起眼睛不说话。看来是碰到地雷了。</p><p>这场短暂的兄弟聚会不欢而散，克里斯回到他的公寓，给达米安发信息：</p><p>[来明天的聚会。]</p><p>达米安收到这句话只想提刀去砍氪星人，但是想到他跟克里斯已经交往了这么长的时间，所以很勉强的答应过去。</p><p>在第二天，一群人齐聚在韦恩名下的庄园里。</p><p>这里布置就是寻常的派对，食物，酒，别的什么小节目，达米安跟克里斯坐在一个角落里，偶尔会有些朋友跟他们聊几句，只是场地里表现最亮眼的是，回来的超级小子。他性格比以往更加开朗，除了跟一堆人叙旧，就是到处认识新朋友，跟他们谈论未来跟宇宙的见闻，已经交换了不少的简讯。</p><p>在聊得感觉口渴的时候，乔纳森大大方方的走向达米安这边，然后坐了过去，就要拿他这边桌子上的饮料。</p><p>只是这边的人都不太适应，乔恩跟达米安坐太近了，他们小时候乱谈恋爱的事情大家都知道，可是克里斯跟达米安在一起很久了，他们更加知道，十二年的情侣是很悠久的事情了，无名氏让乔恩做到她这边，但是对方却不太愿意。</p><p>“他们不是分手了吗。”</p><p>超级小子大大咧咧的说，所有人停滞了下，华莱士更是直接询问达米安：“不会吧！”</p><p>“嗯，我们现在就是合作而已。”达米安诚实回答。</p><p>但其实他们貌合神离了很长时间，这点很多人都看出来，于是聊天开始，野兽小子大力的拍了拍克里斯的肩膀，说他能忍受达米安这么久其实已经很了不起了，水行侠也附和，要知道每次蝙蝠侠在团队里发飙乱来，而克里斯跟他争吵的时候，他们就在瞎打赌他们什么时候分手了。</p><p>毕竟这对情侣真的不是很情侣，达米安那种性格更适合注孤生。</p><p>“你要追达米安？”</p><p>某种特殊的频率传到耳边，乔纳森转头看去，克里斯正在小幅度的说话，那是氪星语，佐德就是在对艾尔说话。</p><p>“对啊，不行吗。”</p><p>乔恩现在才开始他的不爽表情，他在最初知道达米安找了个跟他定位差不多的朋友后，就已经有嫉妒的情绪了，而现在在看到克里斯后，那种不满就爆发出来，这是雄性的本能，他们氪星人身为这个星球的顶端地位，注定互相看不顺眼而且不好合作。</p><p>“别痴心妄想了，他的处女卡已经被我打了，你来得太迟，他是我的。”</p><p>克里斯看乔纳森更加不爽，他本来跟达米安在一起就有乔恩一定的因素，现在对方一回来就要跟他抢男友，这算什么。</p><p>或许氪星语的频率没有多少人能听懂听到，所以现场只是继续那样的八卦氛围，可达米安能听懂氪星语，他正要愤怒的质问克里斯，但是他们比他都要快。</p><p>双方都离开了各自的位置，这两名氪星人打了起来。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>早在克里斯说完处女卡的时候，乔纳森已经开始眼睛发红，而克里斯的愤怒程度也跟对方不相上下，他们没有什么花俏能力，上来就是强度十分的肉搏。</p><p>而达米安坐在原地表情微妙，他早就预先猜到这两人一定会打一架——</p><p>因为他们是佐德跟艾尔。</p><p>不是什么分手与不分手的狗屎事情，达米安能清楚的知道自己就是一个借口而已，身为奥古的王子他从小就在斗争里长大，能一眼看出，那两个都是有野心的家伙。</p><p>克里斯能够舍弃他的佐德父亲加入艾尔家庭就表明他在选择正确的利益出路，他不想一直被困在幻影区里当囚徒。如今他得到超人的位置，带领正义联盟，也是因为他的锐气。</p><p>乔纳森虽然不太清楚，但是达米安单纯从对方的地位知道，能从超级军团的普通成员，去成为首领，这已经不是单纯是实力的事情，还必须要有手腕去维稳，以及你有一颗进取的心。或许乔恩还在年轻，但他的眼睛里已经全是不满足，还觉得自己仍然需要更多地位。</p><p>早在氪星灭绝之前，这两个家族的行为就可以看出来，佐德想要统治氪星，而艾尔则先下手为强，把对方囚禁了，即使是乔艾尔先行知道氪星会毁灭，可是那位的手段已经证明他的强硬了。</p><p>达米安只是觉得麻烦至极，他完全是刚好不小心的跟那两个人形凶兽交往过，现在则变成了雄性之间那种莫名其妙的自尊心的借口，这看着很像争夺雌性，可是本质不一样。</p><p> </p><p>那边的乔纳森与克里斯已经互殴到火气十足，一个觉得自己的初恋被玷污了很恼怒，另一个则是自己搞过的人被别人窥视十分气愤，双方的行为充满私欲，整个场地变成只是一个发泄的战争区域。</p><p>在场的英雄们在那里毫无办法，他们根本阻止不了愤怒上头的氪星人，但是蝙蝠侠可以。</p><p>惠美子抱着手臂看向达米安，劝她的朋友要去干涉了。</p><p>“关我屁事。”</p><p>达米安比她还大爷的坐着：“他们总该要打的，要知道当初我差点杀了德雷克，你们以为养子跟血亲都会融洽相处的吗。”</p><p>这也太天真了。</p><p>只是两个氪星人打架波及的范围越来越大，已经有人开始要躲避了，达米安从容的摇头躲过一两个飞来的碎石，打算继续跟红箭聊天，但是接着，他被整个飞来的木板结实的打了整个头。</p><p>现场因为蝙蝠侠被打脸而整体寂静了下，乔恩察觉到什么而中断了热视线，克里斯放弃了冰冻呼吸，他们朝达米安的方向看过去，那名现任的韦恩正在擦鼻血。</p><p>达米安鼻子红红的，眼里全是火，他是这里最要面子的人了，现在正在暴怒的看着中间的两人，从座位里站起来，气势汹汹的朝那边走去。</p><p>“呃…d，你没事吧…”</p><p>乔恩吞咽了一口，他是不是看到达米安痛哭了点点。</p><p>“抱歉，抱歉，不要冲动…”</p><p>克里斯已经摆手的往后推了几步，但是却被达米安加快速度的一拳打倒在地。</p><p>“你们这群蠢货会以为我没做准备？！”</p><p>达米安带上他那套绿色指虎，又一拳过去。这群氪星人全都长得比他还高，就连乔纳森那个年轻人也是，他每次都要抬头看他们，已经不爽很久了。</p><p>“哇唔……”</p><p>克里斯又挨了达米安一拳，对方现在已经顺势坐到他身上殴打他，但是没有什么伤害，佐德只是觉得头晕无力，但是他的钢铁之躯没这么容易撼动。</p><p>“你又搞什么呃……我就知道唔…”</p><p>超人跟蝙蝠侠合作多年，因此克里斯一点也没有担心，他只是感觉血管有什么——达米安是不是又无意间给他喂氪石粉了。</p><p>“你们超级家族的内斗不要牵涉到我！damn it！竟然敢让那块木板飞到我的脸上！”</p><p>韦恩殴打可怜佐德的事情让大家更加不敢上去，乔恩就站在旁边没有劝架，他看着达米安这样下狠手的揍他的养兄弟，心里是幸灾乐祸的，只是那边似乎只是看起来打得凶恶而已。</p><p>显然，克里斯不是第一次遭遇达米安这样的阴招，对方的架势只能让他头晕晃脑罢了，只是，这种这样嚣张坐在他身上揍他的气势，让他膨胀的大脑想起来点什么。</p><p>“你似乎也曾经这样把屁股骑到我脸上，被我舔唔———”</p><p>达米安直接狠毒一拳把那个弱智打晕，接着就转头去看他认为的另一个低能儿——乔纳森。</p><p>“d…别怒牵我，我不是那个没礼貌的家伙…”</p><p>乔纳森真的觉得克里斯是不是脑子有问题的抖m了，竟然敢在这个时候开黄腔，只是达米安黑着脸毫无余地的靠近他，然后一个上勾拳的也把乔纳森打了，躺在地上的小乔恩才知道，克里斯这样的钢铁之躯能让对方打是为什么了，看来达米安也在无意识下给他喂了氪石粉。</p><p>可是……达米安一脚踩到他脸上的时候，完全没受伤的乔纳森只是眩晕的往上看去，他能看到达米安的衣摆之下，或许在以前，达米安穿着罗宾小制服，那个裙底下面的样子也是这样的，对方就这样踩着他说嚣张话，那样的装腔作势…有些有趣。</p><p>所以也感觉抖m的乔恩伸手摸向达米安的裤子，一直达到大腿根部。</p><p>“你可以坐下来，我想看你的小裙子底部好久了。”</p><p>头晕目眩的超级小子在邀请他的初恋，达米安气得一脚把对方给踹晕过去。</p><p>接下来就是凡人殴打外星人现场，达米安已经是在蓄谋要让那两个货受到真实伤害了，乔纳森被踢到胃一直在咳嗽，克里斯已经被揍出鼻血了，直到布鲁斯跟克拉克来到现场，那两位氪星兄弟才没有再继续被拳头羞辱。</p><p>达米安出完气，放下狠话就跟着他的父亲走了，而克拉克则在那里莫名其妙的给他的两个儿子做基础疗伤，他们怎么会这样就任由达米安打呢。</p><p>只是克里斯跟乔纳森没有说话，他们一个回到了大都市，另一个回去汉密尔顿。</p><p>总之竞争已经开始了。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****</p><p>今天是个好天气，多云，阴沉，但是不下雨。</p><p>所以达米安成功的又把一个企鹅人的部下追踪成功，对方是个机械病毒的贩子，不是要丢去幻影监狱的重罪，只是他在逮捕成功后就把对方丢向哥谭刑警的方向，然后走到某个在他控制的巷子里，不耐烦的看着从街角里朝他走来的人。</p><p>“你认真的？在我工作的时候过来这边？”</p><p>达米安真的不介意再把乔纳森揍一顿。</p><p>“我就是想找你聊天？你看，你刚才杀人未遂的时候我并没有阻止你。”</p><p>乔恩摊开手，一副表示自己很乖的样子，他的眼睛纯良无瑕，在黑色镜框下面无辜又清澈。</p><p>“d，我要告诉你一个事情，我打算在这边上大学。”</p><p>“在哥谭？”达米安的表情没什么变化：“你是想找死吗。”</p><p>“在地球，不一定是哥谭，但是如果你想随时见到我，我也可以选择哥谭。”乔纳森说：“我只是需要在这个时间定居而已。”</p><p>因此他需要一个人类身份，达米安了解了，对方现在穿得就是街上那样的年轻男孩的打扮，只是有种特殊，或许是他在未来的品味，因此很吸引眼睛，乔纳森的确是很漂亮，他的外貌有种油画少年的美貌感，这样突兀的出现在阴暗的巷子里，十分不适合。</p><p>“好了，你说完了，可以走了。”</p><p>再漂亮的男孩他现在也没有欣赏的心情，达米安只想清洗手套上的鲜血，该死，对方是不是还往他身上喷了点碎肉。</p><p>“不要啦，d，我还想要跟你去约会！”</p><p>乔恩给达米安看了看他背后的大背包：“我都准备好了。”</p><p>“零食？”</p><p>“对！”</p><p>对方那副兴奋的样子很成功的让达米安啪的一下，无奈的打了下自己的额头。</p><p>“我拒绝，我不想去。”</p><p>“为什么！给我理由嘛！”</p><p>达米安表情微妙，他当初怎么没发现他的前男友是个这样的家伙呢，达米安就从来不会养纠缠他的宠物，因为他对待小动物没有什么坚定立场。而乔纳森就是这样眼睛亮亮的看着达米安，都然后他想着要不要拿克里斯来让对方为难了。</p><p>“怎么，你不是跟那个佐德分手了吗，还想叫他来？”</p><p>在面部细节的观察上，小艾尔比达米安更加有优势，他在未来锻炼过这个能力，这对谈判有作用。</p><p>“因为我不想跟你约会。”</p><p>“你想的，你才没有一点都不想，我这么可爱，你怎么可以讨厌我。”</p><p>这个小混血儿什么时候学会这样欠揍的话，达米安忍不住的握紧拳头又松开，察觉到达米安不理他就打算这样离开，乔恩立刻就跟了上去。他现在还是比他要高，因此超级小子说这个角度看达米安带着蝙蝠头套好可爱，他不断在他旁边晃，还很高兴的给达米安说他带了什么食物过来。</p><p>不行了，这样谁顶得住啊，达米安唯一的弱点就是对可爱动物产生耐心，所以他捏了捏眉头，然后脱下帽子，抱着手臂正对乔恩，一副要聊正事的样子。</p><p>“你的目的是什么，要换取什么，为什么这样靠近我，是想得到我的支持，然后在正义联盟有一席之地？”</p><p>这简直阴暗问话又咄咄逼人，但是乔恩还是那副开朗的样子。</p><p>“不是啦，我单纯就是想追求你，因为很不爽佐德那个家伙打了你的处女卡，我觉得我必须也要上你一次。”</p><p>在乔纳森说完话后，现场一片寂静，达米安波澜不惊的眨眨眼睛，然后面不改色的从腰带里要掏出什么武器，超级小子立刻就认怂了，他急忙的说：</p><p>“我开玩笑的啦！还有别的正事！我想要找你借资源！我需要一个自己的武器仓库！”</p><p>“嗯，这是个好理由，继续。”</p><p>达米安这才把那个杀人武器放回去，但也没有答应乔纳森，只是依旧那副聊正事的样子。</p><p>“还有什么捏…其实那个也不急，嗯…你想想我可以加入什么队伍？应该有很多团队愿意接受我的吧。”</p><p>“你这么快就打算要在这里站稳脚步了吗，真不怕激怒佐德啊。”</p><p>达米安的表情终于出现戏谑，而乔恩也觉得他成功了，他一开始就打算给达米安拿到弱点，不然这种多疑的家伙不会愿意跟他在这里聊的，以及就是……</p><p>“我为什么要害怕激怒他，他凭什么生气，反正你现在是单身汉，我是可以追求你的。”</p><p>“我答应给你资源，为你引荐联盟的次一级团队，这是极限，因为你必须表现你的实力，以及作为交换就是，不，要，再，说，追，求，这，种，废，话。”</p><p>那些内容韦恩能够预料到，孤独堡垒已经是佐德的基地了，而乔纳森如果不打算跟超人竞争的话，那么他可以往团队向发展。</p><p>“我为什么不能说，d，你为什么一直在拒绝我？”</p><p>“闭嘴，滚！”</p><p>好吧，看来碰到雷区了，达米安果然是有什么问题，但是现在不是激怒他的时候，因此乔恩表情变得很抱歉，然后装模作样的跟达米安说对不起，把那个坏脾气的小蝙蝠稳住，接着就是——</p><p>“你看看我啦，我可是可以成为军团的首领，还能去外星挖掘无生物区域的矿产制作武器，拥有这样的力量，冰与热的超能力，我还能带你飞翔……”</p><p>达米安随着乔恩的话逐渐皱眉，对方的确很对，他如果想要获得资源不会有难度，以及这样强大的武力，很多人都是想跟他合作的。</p><p>“……所以，我为什么一直想跟你约会，你真的看不懂吗。”</p><p>这是一种剖心的话，可是达米安不愿意接下去。</p><p>“不喜欢就是不喜欢，所以我拒绝。”</p><p>太狠了，简直伤人，乔纳森很给达米安面子的立刻就哭出来了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>小韦恩愣住了。</p><p>“呜呜呜……你走吧…我就知道你不喜欢我……”</p><p>假的吧，这个23岁的男人，未来军团的首领，在他面前掉眼泪的哭，哭得脸都红了，看着很惨的样子。达米安现在想原地自杀，他做了什么，他这算是在欺负后辈吗。</p><p>“把眼泪止住！”</p><p>“呜呜呜……”</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>“……（无声的哭得抽泣）”</p><p>达米安真的投降了。</p><p>“我跟你去约会，但是有一个条件。”</p><p>“我大部分都可以答应的！只要不拒绝给我上你！”</p><p>“不想死就给我闭嘴不要乱说话！！！”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>因此，现在，在哥谭的郊区某个热闹的游乐园里，摩天轮下有个长椅，上面分别坐着，穿得悠闲的乔纳森，他的表情高兴，正在背包里拿零食。</p><p>在他旁边的是还没换下制服的达米安，以及突然被喊来，穿着超人工作服的克里斯，一方面无表情，另一方有些莫名其妙。</p><p>这三个人这样在这里真的很尴尬。</p><p>今天似乎是某个节日，因此街上也有很多穿着各种英雄制服的人，他们在其中显得不突兀，可是这三个男人坐一排的气场真的很吓人，特别是达米安身上明显没抹干净的血迹，已经有人看到后就在窃窃私语了。</p><p>“拿开。”</p><p>韦恩阴冷的说，根本不接乔恩怼到他脸上的巧克力。</p><p>“我只在这里坐半个小时，这是最大限度。”</p><p>于是这完全是莫名其妙的约会，达米安限定了时间，还把克里斯叫过来以防万一，可乔纳森还是答应了。</p><p>“嗯嗯，我们去玩好不好。”</p><p>乔恩亲切的跟达米安说话。</p><p>“我发自内心拒绝这些幼稚设施。”</p><p>对方拒绝。</p><p>“那么看到那边没有，那里有雪糕店，d你去给我买巧克力雪糕啦。”</p><p>“凭什么要我去。”</p><p>“我们这里三个人，你最合适去啦。”</p><p>达米安沉默了下，推开乔恩一脸发亮的跟他说这是爸爸给我的零用钱，然后脚步沉重的，真的去买冰淇淋了。</p><p>剩下乔纳森跟克里斯隔着一个位置坐在那里，氛围诡异。</p><p>克里斯根本不想跟乔恩说话，他觉得那个家伙戏好多。</p><p>“喂。”</p><p>反而是艾尔先开口了。</p><p>“达米安在隐瞒什么。”</p><p>他发现了这个事情，但是撬不开对方的嘴。</p><p>“……我不知道。”</p><p>意外的是，佐德坦诚了：</p><p>“我跟他的裂缝有这个因素，但是我始终找不出什么原因。”</p><p>“什么时候开始的。”</p><p>“他一直在瞒着什么，可是在25岁那年开始…很偏执。”</p><p>克里斯像是想起什么，摇摇头，表情很难看的不打算再说话。</p><p>而达米安已经买了三个平平无奇的冰淇淋回来，三个人各自在那里各有心事的进食，直到他们分开，都没有再聊什么。</p><p>聊不下去，因为有个很大的问题没有解决。</p><p>比如达米安为什么突然一副注孤生的样子，小乔脑子又在想找打的事情了。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>或许是新的难题让乔纳森需要去思考对策而没有去找达米安，可正义联盟有定期的会议，所以这算是克里斯的一个机会。</p><p>其实他有在思考什么，相恋12年是个可怕又沉重的长时间，他只是…佐德在为自己找借口——但也是事实——有些厌倦，这是一种看着日复一日的日常，可是他并没有对达米安开口说出分手，仅仅是态度上不好而已。</p><p>这不能原谅吗？这不可以拥有机会吗？为什么那个艾尔回来就能开始四处闹事？达米安还动摇了，那样一个韦恩竟然动摇了，真是让人生气啊，克里斯憋着一股无名怒火，他不打算消解也没有什么并发症，这是一种必然的情绪，他竟然还能参与那个莫名其妙的三人约会。克里斯感觉到一种漠然的可怕。</p><p>消极的状态让他看起来稳重又有人间之神的神性，克里斯习惯的要去太空站的正义大厅，只是他在看到达米安的时候，胸腔的郁气开始消散了。简直不可思议，但是又是顺其自然的事情，这让超人下意识的微微一笑，达米安看到了，开始后脑发热，可他无视了这个神经反馈，一如既往的带着他的怒容开始会议。</p><p>平淡又不平淡，哪里都有事情，成员们各自负责了事件，只是快要结束的时候，克里斯朝达米安做了个手势。这是他们相处很久里出现的习惯，洛尔偶尔会比划不同的无意义手势，但是达米安能看明白，对方想要跟他在会后相处，但要发生什么事情没有固定，所以达米安想了想，在会议结束后留下来了。</p><p>“来吧，去我的房间吧。”</p><p>这种露骨的语言让达米安睁大眼睛，可是他没什么反抗或者讽刺举动，或许年轻时候毫无节制，可最近他们已经很久没有接触了，久到神经都在微弱回忆，然后催促四肢开始行动。因为多巴胺，去甲肾上素，跟荷尔蒙能让大脑感觉愉快，皮肤也需要依赖，达米安被各种器官叽叽喳喳的吵闹，说那里有你的现任男友，你可以相信的，交付背后的，互相熟悉的，这样一个独特而久远的存在。</p><p>“为什么总是这么迟钝呢。”</p><p>克里斯抱怨一句，然后拉着达米安的手往房间而去。这里已经有段时间没有被闯入了，只是被机器清理过，看着无尘又干净。他们在踏入房间的时候感觉被释放了什么，达米安习惯的脱下帽子解开外套，他的眼睛开始朦胧，满脑子恍惚的回忆他被那位强大的钢铁之躯压迫的窒息感，克里斯却只是把他拉去工作桌边，他吻上了达米安，手段用力的扯开布料，达米安朦胧的被放开喘气，他看着克里斯挤开了水润剂，全部倒到他的腹部上，数量太多的往下流去。</p><p>“放松，我知道该怎么做。”</p><p>上位者开口安慰，而达米安叹气一声，脸红红的分开腿给对方位置，好让克里斯可以把他急不可耐的器官挤进他的肠子里。只是一切都还不能急躁，克里斯知道要如何安抚达米安，他咬他的脖子，手指在撑着他的膝盖滑动膝窝，达米安抓着对方按在胸前的头发，慌乱的把手指伸到会阴之下，他开始急促了，想要更加扯开自己的黏膜。</p><p>于是在强迫的加速下，克里斯契合进入达米安的体腔，开口的地方过分湿暖，佐德眼睛放松，觉得久违的又进去了好地方，而达米安已经开始阴茎充血，他的器官抵到克里斯的腹部，开始滑动要得到快乐。</p><p>“你这么快就蹭起来了吗？”</p><p>克里斯打趣达米安。</p><p>“……我太久没发泄了。”</p><p>有多久了，两年吧，什么事情都在积压，达米安的绿眼开始有点阴郁的疯狂感，这感染到了克里斯，所以他更深的压向达米安，有点想顶穿对方的意味。</p><p>“对啊，你究竟在干什么，这是个大好时机，告诉我吧。”</p><p>佐德的血脉总有些控制欲的疯，克里斯也不例外，他握住达米安的两手朝桌面压去，现在这个小蝙蝠已经被他扯开姿势，能完全的看到他那个被尸检过的前胸腹面。</p><p>真是经历奇特，可克里斯只是在被隐瞒的怨怒，达米安在两年前改造的哥谭不让他进去，以及大部分的建筑被隔绝跟改造，他想是在防备什么可怕的敌人惊心怵目，只是他只有一个人，达米安只允许自己去操作，他忙到天荒地乱，没有时间跟克里斯在一起，解释都不愿意。</p><p>所以腻烦就开始了，上火气的争吵也是，克里斯也打算做一番成就，比如处理掉那个遗留已久问题多多的幻影区，他也有自己的难处，他真的不想去哄达米安了。</p><p>但是现在乔纳森出现了，克里斯被刺激了，所以他开始心火汹汹，达米安难题继续解疑。</p><p>“……”</p><p>可他只是朝他做了个嘴形：</p><p>[你，还，不，如，操，死，我。]</p><p>小奥古碧眼婆娑，眼角发红的不可一世又蔑视至极，他已经开始在抵抗情欲了，可是克里斯能比他更加有耐性，他的器官有力而缓慢的在对方的肠子里摩挲，最佳点总是在被攻击又不能加速，这是一种快乐不足的折磨，达米安知道他会懒洋洋的被热度沉醉，然后屁股会被弄得疲惫又酸软，得到而不满足，是一种罪孽。</p><p>可克里斯可以兴奋，达米安的肠肉圆润又紧密，他能在里面玩耍，那种短暂刺激简直是可以奸到天荒地老。</p><p>只是有些什么开始不对劲，克里斯抬头看去，他的预感在神经里游来游去，于是他的眼睛开始功能，门口被透视，接着是墙壁，然后他看到了乔纳森，那个艾尔刚刚从传送口走出来，表情欢乐的在跟另一个年轻英雄聊天。</p><p>他为什么会来。克里斯压低了身影，然后放开压制达米安的手去捂住他的嘴，下面的小奥古眼睛疑惑，但是很快变成惊慌。因为克里斯加力了。</p><p>对方在他耳边让他不要说话，可是达米安只是想要尖叫，他似乎被漫无天日的撑开再被撑开，有个巨大太好的东西在搞他的肠子，哪里被碾压又被征服，喘气声在卧室里很大，可克里斯只是像狩猎那般谨慎，他其实分了两个心思，慢慢的吻达米安，跟抬起眼睛要看他的敌人。</p><p>乔纳森似乎也在心神不宁，他快速的结束谈话然后茫然的四处张望，接着，他看到了这里，然后发疯的绕过墙壁往这边走来。</p><p>足够了，克里斯现在把全部的眼神给达米安，他的腹部开始变得一塌胡涂，因为达米安血液充盈，被他压在身下的努力射精，娩出的声音很可爱，断续的一股股的，脚趾蜷缩又松开，达米安已经是个被搞定的男人了。</p><p>但是外界还有别的东西，乔纳森突兀的撕开这里的门，特殊合金在他手里成为废纸，男孩气喘吁吁，眼睛发红的看着他的初恋被某个家伙压在桌子上。</p><p>“你来干什么。”</p><p>佐德要开始他的威严，他压得更低的不想让达米安暴露更多，可对方直接挣脱出来转头朝前看去。</p><p>“你！——”“出去！！！”</p><p>韦恩比艾尔要更加暴怒，达米安声音很大又怒气十分，他睁着眼睛瞪着乔纳森，对方只是质问了一个词又不能说话。</p><p>乔恩现在已经是无法在开口说什么的阶段了，他咬牙切齿的愤怒离开，脚步又重又大，踏踏踏远离了。</p><p>“是你故意的吗！”</p><p>多疑的达米安在怒火后又一重怒火，他凶狠的瞪着克里斯，但对方比他还要愤怒的看他：</p><p>“我做这个干什么！我甚至还更加生气！”</p><p>他们久违的事情被打搅了，但是这不算什么，因为克里斯是氪星人，他能够很大力气的把达米安捏起来禁锢到卧室的床上，这里有另一重的门，没有谁会再打开这里了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>泄欲是私欲的发泄，达米安非常不高兴，因为克里斯为了自己的恼怒然后侵犯他试图得到精神上的补偿。他讨厌克里斯对他自私。</p><p>只是他吞下谩骂，然后任由对方在粗鲁行为里在想要找回点什么填补愤怒。反正他也反抗不了这种力量。</p><p>克里斯只是在他背后里射jing一次就泄气了，他又翻过达米安把他抱住，喉咙里忍不住沮丧道歉，这个超人觉得自己搞砸什么事情，虽然事情发生的时候他脑里想炫耀。可他的初衷只是想跟达米安sex一场而已。</p><p>“我有点生气…真的，虽然很抱歉，我不该把你拖进来，可是你在意他。”</p><p>所以达米安才这样情绪激烈的把那个艾尔驱逐出去，克里斯能感觉到的，达米安不想被乔纳森看到这种事情。</p><p>于是佐德感觉屈辱，他们在一起这么久，经历许多事情，可就连躯体触碰都被变成屈辱而不可言说的事情。他们凭什么不能光明正大？真是一个嘲讽，克里斯都要嘲笑自己了，怎么就选中达米安这样一个自私的家伙呢。</p><p>“……你把我看作什么了？”</p><p>达米安的神情上有些激烈后遗留僵硬感，他在后仰的头颅里勉强抬动眼珠，去看这个还是不能完全控制自己的氪星人。对方是成神太久了吧，一点不如意就如此失态。</p><p>“我只是一个人类，我拥有情绪，乔恩是我的第一个男朋友，而且还是个不错的人，甚至还讨好过我，我会对他有好感，这是正常的，这是大部分人会选择的倾向，你拿这点来跟我发脾气？！”</p><p>他气势强硬的抬起身，克里斯不由的放开压制，达米安都要骑到他身上了，对方臀部里的精ye洋洋洒洒，可达米安全不在意，他双脚分开到两侧跪到克里斯的腹部之上，掐住对方的脖子在叱喝：</p><p>“我知道你在担心什么，我如果要选择他，以我的性格我会顾虑你吗，我早就跟他去上chuang了而不是一遍又一遍的把你们赶出哥谭！”</p><p>“真是自私！”克里斯都要被达米安的反驳气到了：“养了十几年的狗死了都会惋惜！你竟然还能不顾虑我？！”</p><p>他让那个嚣张的小蝙蝠从他身上滚下去，达米安撑坐在床上，一副发狠要对峙的样子。</p><p>“如果我要放下！那么我肯定会强迫我自己放下！”</p><p>“那你现在就给我放下那个艾尔！”</p><p>“做不到！他存在太深刻了！”</p><p>现场突然寂静了一阵。</p><p>“对啊。”克里斯喉咙发苦：“你都对着他承认说跟我分手了。”</p><p>虽然那天他没有回应，因为他不想打赌达米安会怎么对应他的反驳。这个男人太难揣测，而且性格可怕糟糕，克里斯只能把那种憋屈愤怒反馈到乔纳森那边。他觉得自己真的很失败。</p><p>佐德把脸侧过一边，他今天为什么要把达米安拉来房间，是因为上次他拿他来挡乔纳森的约会吗。他的大脑或许有问题吧。</p><p>“…我说谎了。”</p><p>达米安捏了捏眉心，他放下那种苦愁深恨，然后坐姿端庄的对克里斯道歉：</p><p>“我刚才有点生气，我其实不能完全不顾虑你。”</p><p>这名奥古眼神疲惫又焦虑，只是他还是坦诚的看着克里斯：“在我的心里有一个天平，我认为里面的砝码在偏向你。”</p><p>所以他今天才答应他的邀请，克里斯恍然的看向对方。达米安不是那种不能忍耐的人。</p><p>“只是我有我自己的事情，那是一个很私人又屈辱的事情，我必须独自完成。”</p><p>达米安坦白了一些事情，但是他还是不愿意说实话：“因此你需要向我道歉你刚才刺探我的行为，以及，我们现在的状态不适合在一起，所以我才在公开场合说那样的话。”</p><p>韦恩有自己的考虑，他们互相有秘密也可以有好奇心，但是克里斯出格了。达米安不愿意被别人发现他的秘密，就连克里斯都不行。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>氪星人皱起眉头：“我们不是不适合在一起，只是你的性格太要强了。”</p><p>克里斯这才发现真正的矛盾了，达米安根本就没有跟他能够更加亲密，所以他才厌倦达米安，他认为自己付出太多了而得不到公正反馈。</p><p>那个家伙早就在封闭自己了，他怎么可能得到反馈。他连打开都没打开。</p><p>* * *</p><p>于是那天双方做了些改变，达米安妥协跟克里斯不分手，只是他还是会那样繁忙跟冷漠。而克里斯则多了一个顾虑，达米安这种家伙不能用正常标准去衡量，所以他决定给多些耐心。反正他们两个人都忙，不能亲密又如何？这简直就是天生一对吧。</p><p>过后几天达米安因为工作，在一个小地方看到乔纳森，对方在发现他的时候表情惊讶，然后变得很难看，眼睛在情绪过激的发红。</p><p>“你哭了？”</p><p>达米安没有别的郁结，他这个人简直自我得厉害，甚至还能打趣乔恩。</p><p>“怎么可能，我怎么可能因为那种事情哭。”</p><p>乔纳森的表情都要狰狞了：“我只是恨。”</p><p>塞缪尔其实只是一个坏运气的受害者罢了，如果他只是打算过一个酷一点的暑假，怎么可能预料那种颠覆思维的意外，如果他没有跟地球世界错节的长大了七岁，那么他就能跟达米安那样平稳的恋爱下去了吧。或许不是百分百，但是有很大的可能，可是他连那样的可能都没有了，这样突兀的七年相隔不会没有影响吗？乔纳森不知道，而且他那个时候只是觉得自己太弱了。</p><p>在宇宙躲避终极人的追捕七年，近乎白手起家，他意识到他经验不够，资源不够，经验全是被失败堆积起来，还算是终于好运的回到了地球。那样失意的少年看到那样稚嫩的初恋会如何，乔纳森开始自我怀疑跟抗拒，然后选择了超级军团。</p><p>这是有效的选择，现在他近乎什么都不缺了，只是他眷念达米安，他想过以更好的姿态回归，又或者不回归，因为达米安也有自己的生活。他只是因为回来的第一眼被刺激了。达米安是别人的，怎么可以，混血儿不能容忍那个阶下囚的纯血儿在他眼前炫耀，所以他才试图去争夺达米安。但是现在看来是失败了。</p><p>或许来迟了就是没有机会，错过了就是错过了，当年他那样的意外已经没有挽回了，17岁的他怎么敢跟达米安继续恋爱，他没底又自卑，还要担心达米安会不会因为他混得那样惨然后看低他，因此他总会选择超级军团，这是不会改变的事情了。</p><p>因此乔纳森在恨，他恨他要接受这种不可逆转的遗憾了，只是他还是想要留在这里，这里有克拉克跟露易丝。他不想再错过父母了。</p><p>“随便你。”</p><p>达米安说，他可管不了这种事情，蝙蝠侠忙死了。</p><p>只是超级小子很快就融入这边的英雄圈子了，他甚至还能跟进大事件，总有不长眼又贪心的外星人在贪婪地球的资源，正义联盟需要去赶走那些豺狼。</p><p>于是现在战场在外太空，这种数量的军团不是个人能解决的事情了，超人在总指挥战役，蝙蝠侠与超级小子是参谋，宇宙战争不是平底战役，而是维度，空间，时间，跟武器。他们没有长度，地球的大家因为不适应这些而都很疲惫，这段时间里氛围压抑，还要在小行星驻扎。</p><p>乔纳森是在出来取水的时候看到他们的，达米安没有形象的坐在地上不爽，这里有差不多的大气保护他不需要宇航服，而克里斯则在他旁边，那个佐德看了看达米安，然后扯了扯对方的衣服。</p><p>于是那个韦恩——那样的韦恩，达米安竟然还挪动到克里斯旁边，然后靠到他身上，两个人互相挨着，有种疲惫但是又很宁静的感觉，这是单纯到透彻的举动，他们互相之间很信任，因此能放松，因此能在这样的战场上互相扶持。</p><p>乔纳森都要嫉妒了，他突然消失了某种道德困境。塞缪尔觉得自己不应该恨，他应该去争取，去抢夺。反正他都是这样过来的，没有资源就活不了，他不争就爬不到今天这样的位置。物竞天择，这才是本性。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>事情决定后的乔恩能恢复到曾经那样活泼的状态，他又开始的会靠近达米安，比如进食的时候。</p><p>“滚开。”</p><p>克里斯可不怎么喜欢三人聚餐，即使只是一个十分钟的进食行军粮时间。</p><p>“为什么。”</p><p>乔纳森耸耸肩，不在意的咬他自己带来的零食。</p><p>“因为现在不是工作时间。”</p><p>超人不在意跟超级小子合作，这种事情上没有什么个人情绪，但是这种私人时候有些明显敌意了。</p><p>“你们复合了？”</p><p>乔恩问达米安。</p><p>“算是吧。”</p><p>达米安无所谓的回答，他是这里唯一的凡人之躯，地球人太脆弱了，辐射跟超前的宇宙战斗，以及超负荷的行军模式让他十分疲惫。达米安的神经只有在意正事的力气了，现在随便来一个外星怪物奸了他都能无动于衷。意志不是万能的。</p><p>“你太累了，这不是真正回答。”</p><p>超级小子能够看透对方的状态，他没打算打搅达米安的继续午餐，克里斯叹了口气，他也不想在这个时候玩那种幼稚的争吵，小超人过分年轻了，经验不够，其实他压力很大的。</p><p>这里大部分都没有真正意义上的中年人，只是都有能经历考验的素质，他们三人聚在一起也不能玩修罗场，而是随地的进行局势谈话，情报，后勤，队伍指挥，对敌战术，达米安思考得生白发，乔纳森有能分担更多，而克里斯，则是最强大的震慑武器。</p><p>以至于后面胜利回地球的时候，没有阳光又是最后一击的克里斯只能躺在指挥室当个没电的机器人，无法动弹，达米安则是放松了那种强撑的意志，以至于浑身进入消耗过度状态，而没有能动的力气了，两个只能躺着的人发现互相这样的状态有点想笑，而这时候，另一个有权限进入这里的人进来了。</p><p>“哇，你们在玩什么。”</p><p>医疗室满员了，两位主要人物只能在这里凄凉将就，乔纳森看着那边表情微妙。</p><p>“不过算了。”</p><p>乔纳森还算是这边的高端战斗力，因为他不是纯粹的氪星人，没有阳光，他依旧还能保有力量，所以他拿着某种医疗器具，给克里斯的主要血管接上了。那是敷衍的快速，轮到达米安的时候，乔纳森就把那个小韦恩抱到大腿上，然后在说他不需要输液，只是需要营养跟休息。</p><p>“你饿了吗，你饿了吧，能说话吗d。”</p><p>乔恩一边说一边去玩达米安的头发，去拔里面的白毛，克里斯看着那边只恨不能动弹，但是他也没能做什么。这次是真的给乔纳森机会了，这种长时间合作已经让他们三人习惯呆在一起，但不包括越轨事情。</p><p>达米安一脸想打死烦人苍蝇的样子，他啧舌想要乔纳森不要乱玩了，但是他连说话的力气都没什么，只能是眼珠转动。他太累了，累到喉咙都在蔓延消化液的味道。他的器官运作都要紊乱了。</p><p>“嗯，你的眼睛不高兴了，那你要吃零食吗，我这里只有最后的小面包了。”</p><p>乔纳森打开那个精致的小包装，他放到达米安嘴边，但是那个怒气冲冲的家伙不肯张嘴，也不是。达米安单纯有点忘记怎么咀嚼了，他最近都在靠输液维生，导致胃部功能不协调。于是乔纳森就把蛋糕咬一小块，他温柔的掐来达米安的嘴，然后吻了下去，把那块松软清甜的小蛋糕放到达米安的口腔里，用舌把食物顶进喉咙，让达米安能够下意识的吞咽下去。</p><p>这简直就是挑衅！只是克里斯无法动弹，他就那样看着，没有表情，眼睛凌厉得足够杀人。</p><p>所以那个家伙怎么还在清醒，乔恩忽视那种碍眼，他几口的给达米安喂食完毕，那个小韦恩并没有什么情绪，他单纯的开始感觉舒服：放松、久违的精致糖份、以及乔恩那种高点的体温。</p><p>于是达米安闭上眼睛，开始真正意义上的正常睡眠，这很难得，要知道他的神经已经因为训练而影响睡眠功能了，可是现在实在是太疲惫了。乔恩也感觉被这样恬静的达米安影响了，他笑得有点得意，然后kiss了对方的额头一下，就把头埋到那边也要去睡觉。</p><p>克里斯则有点惨，乔纳森给他的医疗加了某种精神一类药物，导致他无法抗拒的沉睡过去。</p><p>***</p><p>事件结束后的三人各自回到自己的位置，但是艾尔却真的跟佐德当面的摊牌，他会去竞争达米安。</p><p>“你只不过是侥幸，得到我的传承，又拿了我的位置，如果我没有消失那七年，你一定无法得到达米安。”</p><p>他们根本就是意外，乔纳森认为，这次的事情他让达米安习惯他了，所以他完全能拥有一席之地。</p><p>“而那是我的实力，我坐稳了，便是我的东西了。”</p><p>或许在幼时的克里斯还会担心他的养子身份，可是现在，他已经能够胜任超人这个象征了，不是乔纳森的指责就能改变的。他的确是拿了他的资源，但这也是乔纳森选择离开而导致的。</p><p>“你没拿稳，d又缩去他的哥谭了。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠离开有段时间，他急忙要去巩固地盘，没时间玩他认为的无聊人际关系。</p><p>“而我跟你不同，你会被他防备，但我能真的进去哥谭。”乔纳森挑衅：“我能做到的。”</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森的确是有手段，在克里斯预感不爽而去哥谭的时候，他看到达米安跟乔纳森在聊天。双方都穿着正常服装的在韦恩实验室里谈话，乔恩的余光能看到克里斯的窥视，所以他一边说话一边笑着要靠近达米安——没能成功——克里斯眼看着都要出手了。</p><p>而哥谭也发生了变化，某种寻常人看不见的东西遍布全城，只是很稀疏，或许是测试阶段，但这很明显的违反了大众隐私权。他不相信达米安会对这么明显的事情做出忽视，他认为他需要去跟蝙蝠侠聊聊。</p><p>“喔，世界警察来咯。”</p><p>乔恩的模样像个只会发出嘲讽的少年，达米安拍了对方一掌，然后自己去亲自迎接克里斯。</p><p>“我想我们需要一个更合适的地方聊天，超人。”</p><p>作为韦恩企业的掌权者，达米安显得彬彬有礼，只是他那种伪装在带克里斯来到他的办公地方就消失了，他丢给克里斯一个方案@本，上面就是乔纳森给他的算法。</p><p>“你只是...升级了监控？”</p><p>佐德看那份东西不太困难，虽然有些超前。</p><p>“对，只是很简单的事情罢了，排除死角，录屏偷换，光线污染，只是让摄像头不那么易碎品罢了。”</p><p>乔纳森在那里插嘴：“看啊，d，我很有用处吧。”</p><p>“你的用处就是去到了未来得到的经验罢了。”达米安揭穿这个小艾尔，他对克里斯说：“我没有做过分的事情。”</p><p>“你的升级......还能对魔法以及大范围物理的感知？”</p><p>哥谭没有这么危险的生物，克里斯感觉不太必要：“至于吗？”</p><p>达米安喝了一杯开水，有点敷衍的回答：“你真的要对我这名韦恩提出，“至于吗”，这种疑问？”</p><p>蝙蝠系列的英雄以多疑出名，超人闭嘴了，但他看了看站在达米安旁边的乔纳森，感觉对方的存在就是一个挑衅。这个家伙已经直接跟他说明他要去插足他跟达米安之间的位置，那么他现在就应该有所作为。</p><p>“那么我现在要对你说比较私人的事情。”克里斯说：‘’我很不高兴你跟那名艾尔呆在一起。”</p><p>达米安楞了楞，然后因为被干涉而表情不快：“关你什么事！”</p><p>这有些恼羞成怒，但达米安也很快就后悔了，因为他在落了克里斯的面子，大家都有各自的自尊心，他不该这样说话。</p><p>“。。。抱歉。”看着对方脸色愤怒，达米安服软了，他挠挠头，要乔纳森出去，毕竟他惹怒了克里斯，而事实也是他的不对。</p><p>等那个故作轻浮又不爽的年轻人离开后，达米安按下设备防止窃听，他靠近佐德，对方因为生气而变得十分可怕，有种想要臣服的恐惧，只是达米安还算习惯这个，他开始解释：</p><p>“乔的确有用处，我最近需要跟他混在一起。”</p><p>佐德挑眉：“你难道看不出来那个家伙在想什么？”你这是在偏向那个家伙，达米安。</p><p>“我看得出来，我也知道你们在想什么，想做什么，可是我不感兴趣，我不想去处理，我只需要我需要的东西。”</p><p>这名蝙蝠侠已经开始偏执到无可救药的地步，他列出了规矩：</p><p>1：你出去</p><p>2：乔纳森留下</p><p>3：乔纳森只是个工具人。</p><p>克里斯对此感觉满意，除了达米安之外没有赢家，谁也得不到他的心，这是公平的。</p><p>只是乔恩还在达米安的哥谭市里混得很好，他一点一点的给达米安泄露他了解的技术，然后看着对方终日沉迷监控，达米安已经有种不打算当蝙蝠侠的趋势了，他看着他蝙蝠洞里的无数个摄像屏幕，一直一直沉迷的看着。</p><p>乔纳森觉得他好像助攻了摄像头。</p><p>这不对，不对劲，他来这里是为了求偶的，所以他开始学习大自然。比如他装扮达米安的屋子，让对方感觉刺眼，比如他在他面前晃来晃去，为的就是让达米安注意并且更加注意他那张帅气的脸。</p><p>“你已经开始让我不耐烦了。”</p><p>小韦恩警告小艾尔，他或许能让对方进来哥谭，再被经常的进出蝙蝠洞，可他不意味对方能够骚扰他。</p><p>“我这是要让你放松，我们现在可是大好时光，不要这么禁欲。”</p><p>乔纳森真的不信他这样活力四射的荷尔蒙影响不了达米安，他一直都在观察对方，右脑太紧张，他想让达米安的下垂体放松一些。</p><p>达米安翻白眼：“我已经过了可以纵欲的时候了。”</p><p>“为什么为什么为什么！”乔恩发现他抓住了重点：“你跟那个老家伙纵欲了？！我很不高兴！你为什么要在我面前说这些！”</p><p>天啦，达米安这个老家伙不太想对付年轻人：“从哪种意义上克里斯都不是一个老家伙。”</p><p>“他就是个老家伙！克里斯那个老家伙怎么可能让你高兴！看看我！”</p><p>对方高大又年轻，达米安感觉自己像是在以成年人的身份去儿童公园玩他最喜欢的涂鸦游戏。刺激，好玩，但是不对。</p><p>“我看不了你，我有更重要的事情。”</p><p>达米安近乎已经不怎么离开蝙蝠洞，他根据摄像的计法来预防犯罪，这不需要他自己出面去处理。</p><p>“你更重要的事情就是让哥谭的警察更多业绩？”乔恩早就说过达米安这种行为了，蝙蝠侠没有了，警察的存在感提升，但同样也有伤亡，并且行贿行为更多。有些罪犯是需要蝙蝠侠的出面，但是达米安却不出现。</p><p>“随便吧，我不在乎。”</p><p>达米安不管乔恩，继续的坐在他的王位里。</p><p>“你那要多在乎在乎我。”乔纳森去靠近达米安：“我在你旁边都感觉寂寞。”</p><p>“嗯，寂寞下去吧。”这名韦恩可是无可撼动的。</p><p>但乔恩拥有怪力，他能去折腾达米安，比如拥抱，比如他让达米安坐在他身上。这是一种试探行为，他会被拒绝第一次，第二次，第三次是警告，第四次则是——</p><p>[达米安已经懒得装作一副在乎的样子了。]</p><p>他不回应乔纳森，任由对方亲近他，只要让他呆在那个让人心悸的大屏幕面前，达米安总是在看这个东西。</p><p>他好像就只剩下这个东西了。</p><p>“哥谭的街景有这么好看吗。”</p><p>乔恩又在抚摸达米安，他不只是在做这个事情。</p><p>“不好看，可是你在调剂我的注意力，所以我才能坚持看下去。”</p><p>看监控是一个工作，而乔恩触碰他是别的事情，对一件枯燥的事情有太强烈的专心致志是很累的，但他还有点转移注意力的东西。</p><p>归根结底，小乔还是个工具人。</p><p>“嗯，那么我对你而言是有帮助的。”</p><p>确实是，确实是的，乔恩已经觉得他有个大进步了，他一直都在使用他的眼睛，达米安在他怀里大部分都是个透视物，他在看对方的大脑，情绪区域不再那么僵硬。</p><p>这样如此，乔恩说：“那你能馈赠我吗。”他想要索要报酬。</p><p>“怎么，要我跟你偷情？”</p><p>“对啊”他耿耿于怀这个。或许这对一个氪星人，这对一个属于智慧生物而言有些低级，可乔纳森身上有一般的人类血液让他无法脱离繁殖，他的荷尔蒙影响他的老二，那里每天都在为达米安涨精，难受又迫切需要发泄。</p><p>“可以啊。”</p><p>达米安的绿眼有别的精光，他现在的思维似乎跳脱到情爱之外，这其实很让人不爽，尤其是两个感性的氪星人。</p><p>“你还需要等一段日子。”</p><p>* * *</p><p>达米安竟然会下承诺，这可真是让人兴奋，乔恩总打算要给他的情人留下好印象，他不手冲，精力充沛，然后很想怀疑达米安的居心何在。</p><p>这个其实疲惫，他打算跟对方谈恋爱而不是玩侦探游戏，但那个家伙可是达米安，身上有疑点，优秀又吸引别人。太难搞的家伙折服起来是很有成就感的。而乔纳森也确切的有去寻找蛛丝马迹，他想要知道达米安为什么一直的在观看摄像视频，不去完成蝙蝠侠的工作已经够可疑的了，可是他不能问，问了就要离开。</p><p>爱情可真让人卑微。乔纳森叹气，只是达米安已经给了他一个大礼物，大诱惑，他真的很难分神去应对荷尔蒙之外的其他事情了。</p><p>而这个偷情日子竟然也很快来临，达米安那天看着兴奋极了，他一脸要去毁灭地球的可怕模样，终于踏出了蝙蝠洞踏入了自己的大房间，乔恩那时候正在看书，他需要考大学，没想到被达米安拉去了床。</p><p>“来吧，让我发泄。”</p><p>他说着就去扯那个年轻漂亮男孩的衣服了。</p><p>其实有这样一个漂亮尤物在他眼前真的很烦人，对方很会利用他的优势，达米安或许不是一个纯粹的同性恋，只是他还能对美貌产生兴趣，但是他能忍耐，现在终于不用了。</p><p>达米安在男性面前只有bottom到底的经历，他尝试回想那几次为数不多在女性面前top的时候，好让他能在乔纳森面前耍威风，这种神经质没能吓到那名乔纳森肯特，塞缪尔其实这段日子都有点疯，争风吃醋，装模作样的付出太多心理不平衡，爱而不可得，他笑着任由达米安解开他的上衣，然后掐着对方的脖子把他压到身下去。</p><p>“好啊，我来了。”</p><p>所以他要变本加厉的索要回来。</p><p>处男乔纳森意外的不笨拙，达米安被掐得脸红耳赤又没有到窒息要死的地步，他们的肌肤贴得很多，乔恩能在对方的表皮上一边索吻，另外一只手摸来摸去。这可真是心心念念的好肌肉，他可是拿过达米安当性幻想的素材不少次数，长大后的肉质结实，压起来很有存在感。</p><p>“放...放手！”</p><p>只是对方一直在求生的挣扎破坏场面，乔恩不得已放开达米安，然后假装的道歉：“我太心急了。”其实只是报复，打算看你的衰样。</p><p>“你还能害怕我跑掉？！”达米安不可置信，他在这个三分钟的前戏里只感到生命威胁的恐惧，而对方的老二却硬得在他身上一直滴前液。</p><p>“我什么都不害怕。”</p><p>真的，达米安真是挑选了一个好的偷情之日，乔恩知道克里斯出去外宇宙执行什么任务了，这个地球没有讨厌的家伙会打搅他们了。</p><p>“那么你就不要想着杀了我。”</p><p>现在他们都不穿衣服，白色皮肤压着黄色皮肤，在床上是个很好的氛围，达米安咳嗽几声，情欲又开始回来了。很奇怪，那种缺氧会让他更加hot，达米安都要怀疑自己是不是抖m，气管恢复呼吸后，他的血液又流窜到老二那边了，达米安有勃起，现在他跟乔纳森一起在面对面的压迫起来。</p><p>“我没有想着杀了你，你看，你呼吸加快，脸红的样子真是让我沉迷不已。”</p><p>这样为他的脸红，这样被他伤害出来的脸红，乔恩慢慢的朝达米安接吻，他也继续的触碰达米安，而对方却打算引导，他跟克里斯做多了有自己习惯的位置，达米安拉扯对方的手要摸他最有感觉的地方，正在接吻的乔纳森睁开眼睛。</p><p>他说：“你在干什么。”</p><p>“...碰我这里。”</p><p>这是达米安少有的，算是一个求人， 大概算是的一个行为，可是乔纳森不高兴了。</p><p>“嗯，你要我碰你的地方，那个佐德都碰过了？”</p><p>“....你这个时候还有精神洁癖？”</p><p>达米安简直都要发笑了，乔恩也不在意对方的嘲讽态度，跟着温和的笑起来，他挤进达米安的双腿之间去吻对方的脖子，接着顺势下去，没有碰已经开始发硬的胸口，而是舔上了达米安的腋下。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>这跟突然，也很过分，腋窝那里皮肤太薄，舌头触碰上去太有感觉。</p><p>“你这里脱了毛，我想你这是在吸引我，”</p><p>是的，乔纳森压着他就像毛熊压着海豚，对方胸口有毛发，延伸到腹肌，直到他某个不得了的部位的上面，腋窝也是，手毛脚毛也有，相比之下达米安太光溜溜了。</p><p>“我只是还没长出来。”</p><p>他第一次遇到这个，达米安有点不知所措，他想要放下手臂，但是小乔这样抱着他让他很难动作，而且还很难堪，达米安觉得那边部位不是一个可以被使用的区域，可是乔恩这样做却让他十分紧张。</p><p>“怎么，现在轮到你害怕了吗。”</p><p>达米安现在在为他夹腿，浑身出汗，意识到这种示弱举动后的达米安瞪了对方一眼，乔恩不在意，他为对方的老二抚摸，然后也要达米安自己给自己撑开粘膜。</p><p>“好吧，这个你总算不会。”</p><p>达米安用水润剂去湿润他的后面，让那里放松比较简单，他自己都要熟门熟路，接着要引导乔恩进去。</p><p>“你懂得如何使用你的腰部吗。”</p><p>“只要把你按进床单里就可以了吧。”</p><p>他试了几下，达米安也确实的被撑得满足，一切都在进入正轨开始要热烈了，只是乔纳森还有别的举动。</p><p>“嗯，处女卡，呵。”那天克里斯说的话他还是耿耿于怀。</p><p>他拿出一条细长的东西，达米安都不知道对方是什么时候购买回来的，那是种玩具，达米安眼皮发跳，他知道那个东西怎么使用，他要拒绝，但是乔恩没有给他机会。他把那个玩具放进去达米安的尿道里，一点点的塞入，不算干塞，可是达米安的尿道第一次被这样开阔很痛苦。</p><p>“我猜想这也是你的第一次吧，你这么保守，还总是让别人妥协你。”</p><p>于是他欣赏达米安惶恐的表情，接受那个因为紧张而发紧的后面，一直进去又进去，去把他连续以来的涨精发泄出去，去把这个还不是他的情人的身体给灌满为止，达米安在high点总是被下面的逆流给弄得要疯，他的蛋蛋涨得不行，这是一种痛苦跟快乐并存的反馈，在乔恩帮他拔出来的时候，他的下面才很沮丧的慢慢流出来。</p><p>“哈......”</p><p>太放松了，达米安感觉很好，一直溺水之人得到氧气的得救感，他安慰自己慢慢的要全部挤压出来，可是乔纳森却丢开他的手，重新塞回去，又再一次开始。</p><p>这个小艾尔的趣味有些变质了，达米安都要诚惶诚恐的去被迫接受这样的惊吓举动，他成为一个试验品，乔恩在他身上试验他曾经的幻想，达米安以凡人之躯努力存活下来，他尖叫，颤抖，痉挛，流眼泪。克里斯对他会有节制，因为他们是比较彬彬有礼的相处，而乔纳森不是，他把他当做掠夺过来的成功。</p><p>于是终于结束后乔恩也不再是那种有点疯的感觉，他抱着达米安道歉又甜言蜜语，大脑全是洋溢的满足，打定主意一定要天天这样缠绕在达米安身边。</p><p>可是达米安不会如他所愿的。这名韦恩的计划是这样的：</p><p>让克里斯知道这个事情，让他去找乔纳森麻烦。然后他就没有两份关注，并且得以离开哥谭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>